The present invention relates to a gas lighter and more particularly to a gas lighter in which a body equipped with an ignition device and a bomb are separately formed and the bomb is detachably attached to one side of the body.
The prior art gas lighter is provided on its upper portion with an ignition device comprising a flint and an ignition file and on its lower portion with a tank filled with a gas-evolving liquid as an integral unit. In particular, an inexpensive throwaway lighter is discarded as such after use, thus leading to considerable waste of material. The lighter of this type is remarkably dangerous since it is liable to explode in case it is placed in a vehicle or in the sun in summer. This is because it is formed of a material of relatively low strength. Its fabrication is also very hazardous since the ignition device must be formed integrally with the tank containing a gas-evolving liquid. Recently, a gas-charged vessel has been separately used so as to supply gas to the tank of the lighter. This renders it possible to supply gas to the tank as desired when the gas in the tank is used up. However, the lighter of this type causes inconvenience when the gas is used up at a place where such a vessel is not arranged. This lighter is also inconvenient for use since gas leaks are apt to take place when the gas is supplied to the tank. Furthermore, a flame-adjusting member adapted in this lighter is designed to effect adjustment of the flames by rotating an adjustment lever with the tip of a finger, which lever is made to project beyond the outer edge of a vaporizer means and a windshield body. Accordingly, this lighter often caused a user to get burnt in his face or the like. This is because such a lever is liable to get out of place while a user carries the lighter.
In addition, the lighter of this type is exclusively adapted to light a cigarette; hence, it is normally used in a vertical state and constructed such as to produce flames near the hand. Thus, this lighter could not be used in a horizontal or reverse state and is, therefore, useless except for lighting a cigarette.